<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lifetime of Memories by Lance_Corpal_Levi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914176">A Lifetime of Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Corpal_Levi/pseuds/Lance_Corpal_Levi'>Lance_Corpal_Levi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Artist Levi Ackerman, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Erwin Smith Is A Little Shit, F/F, F/M, Hange Zoë Is A Little Shit, Historian Armin Arlert, Levi is In Denial (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Memory Related, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Modern Era, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Psychologist Hanji (SNK), Sassy Armin Arlert, Shy Eren Yeager, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Therapist Erwin Smith, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Titan Eren Yeager, Writer Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Corpal_Levi/pseuds/Lance_Corpal_Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The dreams, or as some people call them nightmares have tormented me since I was young. They all started the same, giants would come towards us, devouring the people around me, all looking at me to save them, but I had no idea how, but my body would react, slicing into the giants and killing them. I would wake up in a sweat and screaming, waking up my uncle.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Levi is plagued by nightmares of giants eating people, screams echoing out to him, blood and steam make the air thick and hard to breathe, and death behind closed eyes ever since he was a young boy. Free from these nightmares for about 5 years, everything changes when silver eyes meet green. What could be causing these nightmares? How could this relate to those around him? Jump down the rabbit hole and see if past lives are a thing and if these nightmares are really memories in disguise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman &amp; Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Please note this is unedited, so please let me know if you see mistakes and I will correct them. This is also through Levi's POV. This will be a slow burn with a lot of twists and turns. Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                     <b>Death.</b> Something no one can avoid or predict. Life goes on with each passing day, as well as death creeping closer with each one, till it finally catches us in its icy clutches. Some of us are unfortunate to have found this fate earlier in life than others. It is even more so if you were the one to cause that faster unto others. Some may think differently however, that it was a needed sacrifice for the greater good. Guilt, Pain, Anger, and loneliness plague those who have survived and those who lead those unlucky souls to an early grave. This is what plagues dreams while eyes are closed, haunting memories of a past life where screams cry out, sobs are muffled, and the scent of blood permeate through the air. </p><p>          Those are the nightmares that have tormented me since I was a young child. I remember hearing others call out in pain and agony. Hushed whispers laced with fear and panic. Blood splattering and covering the ground as steam would bellow around the forest. Every time I would awake, covered in sweat and shakes. Sometimes these dreams would get some bad, I would scream out causing my uncle to come running, trying to see if something were a miss in my room. This continued for several years, till he had had enough. That was when I met Erwin.</p><p>           Erwin was not as bad as he seemed at first. He would ask me several questions trying to get a feel for what was going on in my life during that time. My mother had died when I was an infant, no father figure, just my uncle who was hardly at home, unless it was the sleep off the stupor, he had drunk himself into. I was not amazing at school, got decent grades, but got into a lot of fights with the other students. Simple answers for simple questions. I would quickly see that it was a mistake to trust in the shrink. Erwin had convinced my uncle that this was normal attention seeking behavior, thinking my nightmares were just things that were made up. He recommended that I would need to see him at least twice a week to get through this “little stunt” in my behavior. 
</p><p>           I continued to see Erwin multiple times during the week for the next ten years, time that I would have rather just forget about. The nightmares still reoccurred, same things every night, but gradually getting worse. The last time I saw him, I let it slip about what I had seen the night before. The exhaustion from getting only two to four hours every day that week had done a number on my ability to think clearly. Coming into his office I took a seat on the futon, damn thing had been there for as long as I can remember, it needed to be replaced six years ago. 
</p><p>            “Hello Levi. How are we feeling today?” Erwin cocked a smile, folding his legs over his knee with a clipboard and pen in hand. “Same shit, different day. Just a little more tired than usual.” I replied, looking out through the window. “Why are you tired? Had another nightmare?” He just scribbled as he asked the same questions he always did. “You should have figured that out already, shit for brains. It’s the same as it has always been.” He chuckled lightly, “You have barely ever told me about these nightmares, just tid-bits here and there. Do you happen to remember anything more this time?” Turning to look over at him, he looked like he was about to take notes for a lecture. I sighed before spilling everything to him. 
</p><p>           “I’m standing on the ground, surrounded by people, hearing them call out to me, reaching for me. They have panic in their eyes. Blood is so thick in the air; you can almost taste it. Mist almost like steam, bellows all over the area. I would say I was in a forest due to the trees, but I cannot make out anything other than that. I see people dying everywhere. The thing that wakes me up is when I see someone with no legs reach up and grab me, asking for salvation, then eyes fade to grey and die in my arms. It’s almost as if I feel guilty for letting them die.” As the last words fall off my lips, I can feel myself glaring daggers at the man before me, also as if I blame him for what I am going through. He does not even look at me, just continues to write down everything I said, like he needed it to pass a test. After he was done, he just smiled at me. “Well Levi, I do believe we made a breakthrough, but I do need to ask one last question. Do you believe in past lives?” 
</p><p>           Before I could answer a dinging went off from his desk, signaling it was the end of the session. He hummed in his cheerful manner while he grabbed a prescription bottle and tossed it to me. “Well, it looks like our time is up. Here is your refill for sleep aids. I’ll be on vacation next week, so I’ll see you in two weeks.” I just shrugged and walked out after pocketing the bottle. <i> ‘See you in two weeks my ass. I’ll be gone before you can even blink’. </i> My uncle had his hat covering his face when I saw him in the waiting room. Tapping his boot with my sneaker, “Hey Kenny. I’m all done here. Let’s go.” He pulled up his hat and stood up, not even sparring a glance at me. He paid for the visit and headed out the door. 
</p><p>
  
             I never went back to that shrink after that appointment. I also did not have as many nightmares either once I left that apartment I had grown up in with my uncle. I was finally free and doing what I wanted without having someone tell me I was a nuisance or an attention seeking brat. I started college at 20, majoring in an art degree, trying to sketch out the images I saw behind my eyes. This really helped with trying to piece together what I was seeing and making them seem real, not just illusions. Everything was going well for once in my life, that is until silver eyes met green. 
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!<br/>This will be a little longer than the last one and setting things up a little more.<br/>Also, this is not edited, so please, let me know if anything is out of place.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      “Levi!” several loud bangs accompanied by the screeching emanating behind my door could wake up the dead. I groaned while rolling over, covering my head with a pillow, hoping that whoever it was, would just go away and let me sleep. This was the last few days before sophomore year would start back up again and I wanted to enjoy them before socializing became a necessity versus an option. However, I would not be granted that as I heard the distinctive click of a lock being turned. I let out another groan as I was tackled in bed by a familiar presence. </p>
<p>   “What do you want shitty glasses? Classes don’t start till Monday.” My words muffled by the pillow over my head. “Oh, come on, Levi. Don’t tell me you forgot what today is?” Giggled out the voice above me. I could sense the smile coming over their face, as they started to bounce a little with excitement. “It’s Saturday. Now, fuck off so I can sleep some more.” I grunted trying to get them off me and out of my bed. Giggling erupted from them as they jumped off me, pulling the covers off me in the process. “That is correct, but it is also the welcoming picnic. Remember when we had to go last year as freshmen?” Pulling the pillow from my face, I looked over at my alarm clock, it’s numbers glaring 9:30. <i> ‘Why this early, damn you Hange.’ </i> “Why does it have to be so early on a Saturday?” Turning to sit up, blinking a few times to get my eyes better adjusted, wishing I did not have to wake up to the brunette smiling at me over their glasses.</p>
<p>   “Well, it is at noon and I figured you would take forever getting ready, since you are a clean freak.” They smiled back at me while turning towards the kitchen area. “I might have also volunteered us to help with setting up.” I immediately turned my gaze from dazed to daggers as I saw the last tid bits of pony hide go down the hallway. Gripping the bed sheets, I had half the mind to go back to sleep, but the thought soon vanished as I realized they had left with the comforter. I sighed as I realized I would have to get out of bed and shower to start the day. I grabbed the clothes I had laid out the night before and entered the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>   After having my shower, I looked into the mirror, noticing how the drack circles under my eyes seem to be fading a lot more than they did when I was younger. The nightmares had stopped happening as often after I moved out of my Uncle Kenny’s and started my last year of high school on campus of the academy. Actually, being able to get a full night of sleep was a lot better than barely two to four hours every night. Sighing, I completed the rest of my routine, shaving, relieving, and getting dressed. I exited the bathroom to a cup being placed in my face. “Figured I owed you at least a cup of my famous coffee for waking you up, shorty.” Grabbing the cup, I chuckled slightly, “I hope you didn’t make any food to go with this. Your coffee is about the only thing worth digesting.” A slight frown appeared on their face, “Just because I burnt the eggs one time, you will never let it go.” “Whatever, I’m going to be making food. Tell me what you want or starve.”</p>
<p>   After cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, I sat down at the table with another cup of coffee, just about to take a sip when I sensed eyes upon me. I turned my gaze over to the brunette looking like they were about to burst. “What is it? Do you have to take a shit?” Annoyance lacing my words as I heard a slight giggle fall out of their lips. “No. I was curious if you have had anymore of those dreams lately? It’s been about 3 weeks since the last one.” “Why do you want to know?” I hummed as slipping the coffee, trying not to dwell on those nightmares more than I had to. They hardly ever made any sense, but they did make for great inspiration for my artwork. “Hoping to see if you had gotten any knew pieces done while I was doing my research trip. Plus, they intrigue me. You know I’m doing research on whether or not our dreams could be connected to past lives, and to explain the feeling of déjà vu.” Their eyes twinkled whenever they discussed their passions, it would have been inspiring if they also didn’t have a huge grin that could scare a baby plastered on their face.</p>
<p>   Looking back down at the empty coffee cup, “Not since the day we came back from admissions to make sure we could get our textbooks.” ‘Not since the day I saw those eyes from my nightmares staring back at me’ Hange just grumbled in disappointment as they collected our cups. “Oh shoot, look at the time, we need to be meeting up with the head of student relations in about 5 minutes for set up.” I nodded, getting up and grabbing my jacket. Hange locked the door behind us and started going on about their research trip and how they had gathered a lot of information that they wanted to go over with me when we came back to the dorms. I barely paid attention as the realization of possibly seeing those eyes plagued me and a sense of dread was foreboding as we continued out the doors and to the picnic location. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>	  “Oh I’m so glad to see you both! You are a life savior Hange.” A blonde girl called from across some tables being set up. Looking around I noticed that only two others were helping set up and it didn’t look they had made much progress before we arrived. ‘This is a shit show if I ever saw one.’ “No problem, the only issue was waking this one up.” Hange giggled, pulling me over to the tables. “I can only imagine.” The blonde giggled back, turning brown eyes up to meet my gaze. “Hello, I’m Petra. I’m not sure if you remember me, but I was in your History class last semester.” “Levi. Let’s cut the shit, what still needs to be done?” looking around, I see boxes and food still needing to be removed from vehicles, nothing has been completed 100% and it’s making me agitated. <i> ‘How hard is it to finish setting up a table?’</i> </p>
<p>   She blushed a bit and started to get a nervous smile on her face, “Well, we only just started setting up since the tables just got here from the school and the catering will be slightly delayed, but we have the beverages with coolers in the cars.” “When does this thing start?” I asked, running a hand through my hair, starting to wish I had never given a key to my room to Hange. “In about two hours, catering will be here 30 minutes before.” She looked down, avoiding my gaze. Sighing, I pinched my nose. “Fine, I’ll work with Hange putting the tables up, if the three of you want to work on the décor behind us.” Hange whined, “I wanted to help with the décor though.” “Fuck no, you’ll just make a mess of it, like you did in our dorm. I am still finding glitter in the carpet. Let’s go shitty glasses.” </p>
<p>   After finishing the set up with 15 minutes to spare, I grabbed a tea from the cooler and sat down at a table under the trees. The shade was refreshingly cool after spending a few hours under the sun. Closing my eyes, taking a few moments to prep for the impending doom or dealing with the underclassmen for this year. Hopefully, there won’t be that many coming up to ask for my number or date. That’s all I got from the upperclassmen last year or hell, anyone that would approach me. I would rather deal with another rant about the possibility of reincarnation with Hange. “Hey come on now, short stuff. It won’t be that bad.” Hange sat down across from me, “I hope this year will have some interesting ones, maybe others who have the same ideas as me.” I snorted, “I think there is only one like you. I don’t think I could handle more than one.” Hange giggled, “I guess you may be right.” They shifted their gaze to the can in their hands, “But it would be nice to have someone other than you to talk to you about my research.”</p>
<p>   “Hange, I need you to come over here and help me with one more thing!” Petra called over with a clip board in her hands. Hange snaps up to hearing their name, almost as if they were caught in a trance on the can. “Okay, I’m coming.” Standing up to walk over to Petra, they turned slightly to me, “See ya, shorty.” I nod slightly, then turn towards to open field. I never understood how Hange could feel. I never really want to be near others for more than five minutes unless it’s needed. Hange is one of the few I have let in since they have helped me the most when I came here. Being a dorm mate with someone that has nightmares like me could be problematic when I was younger, but I might get six a year now, but they still can be a bit much. I run a hand through my hair, <i> ‘Shit show here we come’. </i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>		  “If I can have everyone’s attention please?” Petra was struggling to get all of everyone that had shown up, all the side chatter was overpowering her voice. She gripped her clipboard hard and projected her voice a little louder, “Everyone, quiet down now!” That still resulted in the same result, it was pitiful. In all honesty, I’m glad no one else decided to sit at the table I was at to attempt to strike up pointless conversation, except for Hange. “Looks like she could use some help, huh?” I could see the devious glint in Hange’s eyes before they could even stand up, I only barely prepared before. “LISTEN UP, UNLESS YOU WANNA BECOME MY NEXT EXPERIMENT SUBJECT, I SUGGEST YOU GIVE MS RAL YOUR UNDIVIDED ATTENTION.” I have never seen so many caught between shitting or pissing themselves with just looking at their facial reactions. I feel sorry for the underclassmen that were intermixed, no one can prepare them for Hange.</p>
<p>   “Ah, well yes, thank you Hange. As I was saying, I am Petra Ral, I am the head student representative and welcome to this year’s Official Welcoming Picnic to the Freshmen. Now, I will be going over a few things before we eat.” Petra cleared her throat, all nervousness she had at the beginning completely gone, determination remained. “As is tradition, Sophomores will be assigned to Freshmen for the 1st semester to make sure they understand the rules, conduct, and traditions here at Stohess. Now, there will be numbered name tags, please just put them on and don’t write anything on them.” Sure enough, here was Hange with mine and the number 2 on their shirt. “Look at that Levi, you are number 1, just like your height in feet.” They started giggling, as I met their comment with a glare and a “Tch, whatever. Second is just the first loser, right?” They just rolled their eyes, “So original.”</p>
<p>   “Alright, I need the freshmen to come on up and grab a number out of this box up here. After you have grabbed your number, you can go help yourself to the catering and find your number at your leisure.” Petra motioned to below her where a simple cardboard box sat, filled with several white pieces of paper. “Alright, everyone have at it! Also, before leaving you need to come back up and let myself or Moblit here let us know who you are assigned to. We will be checking in from time to time.” A brown-haired kid that looked familiar with his light brown hair stepped forward and waved nervously.</p>
<p>   It was chaos erupting with everyone getting up at once to form lines for the grub of the slip of paper, I remained in my seat not interested in dealing with that mess. Hange just chuckled, “Well that’s college students, free food and everyone goes crazy.” I hummed in agreeance, just wanting to get this over with and go back to my dorm. I still needed to do some laundry before I go into a Sunday coma before classes started up again on Monday. “So, have you seen that kid from before? The one that set you off at admissions.” Hange’s question pulled me back from my thoughts. “Hmmm? Oh, the green-eyed one? No. I doubt I would though, just look at this mess around us.” Hange nodded, standing up, “Well I’m gonna try to get us some more drinks, want me to try to grab you some food?” “Yeah, I’ll just take a sandwich and a coke. Bring the drinks back first though.” “Sure thing, you owe me this time.” Hange walked off to the food area, “I don’t owe you shit, glasses.” Waving behind them, “Yeah, whatever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>   Finally, having some sort of quiet, I looked around the crowds, noticing the line that was in front of the box seemed a lot smaller. ‘<i> Great, brat will be looking for me soon.’ </i> This tradition is nice for people who like to socialize and get to know the campus to do some extra shit, but it’s never been my style. I dislike having to be in unnecessary contact with others, however it looks like I don’t have as many coming up to me this year. Girls walking around would glance at me, get a sparkle of hope in their eyes, and then see a pout as they walked on. ‘Looks like I’m not their number.’ Maybe this number idea wasn’t such a bad idea at all, made it easy to not have to talk to people to get their names like last year. That had been a big shit fest.</p>
<p>   So deep in my thoughts, I didn’t notice a pair step up to me. “Excuse me sir, are you number 1?” The nervous tones were just dripping from their words. I sighed, “Yeah that’s me. Just sit down and eat.” I glanced over to the pair, one was a short blonde who nodded and placed their tray down. The other slowly placed their tray down and took a seat, never looking up from beneath brown hair. “Are you not eating?” The blonde piped up, sounding a little concerned, his brows furrowing in question. “I have someone grabbing it for me. I don’t do well in crowds.” A small smile spread on his face, “Oh, I’m Armin. Armin Arlett. I am still looking for my number, but I didn’t want to eat alone and let my food get cold. What is your name?” “Levi. So does this one have my number?” I asked, kind of annoyed I allowed them to sit without figuring out which one has my number.</p>
<p>   Looking over at the other figure, they raise their head, a smile across their lips. “I do. My name is Eren Yeager. It is nice to meet you Levi.” My words are caught in my throat as I stare at their eyes. <i> ‘Green eyes.’ </i> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well we finally got to Eren and Levi meeting officially.<br/>Hange is amazing and I really love the teasing between them and Levi.</p>
<p>Also, I will be working on the next chapter and try to get it up before I leave on the 16th for the holidays. If not, there won't be an update till the 30th.<br/>Let me know what you think or what may happen next! </p>
<p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rotten Trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>  “You can’t catch crazy from others Levi. I am not crazy, just passionate about my theories. Maybe if you would try to open up a little more, then we could try to figure it out. But only if you are willing.” </i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for the late update. Life got in the way, but I'm back now. Please enjoy!<br/>I will be posting another update later in the week as well, but we will get back to the weekly updates.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Words escaped me as I saw the eyes that haunt my nightmares look back at me. Everything seemed to stop, I could feel my heart start to pound as panic settled in and a sense of guilt wash over me. A voice was muffled in my head, strange but yet familiar. <i> <b>‘Why? Why now? Are you back to grief me again…Eren?’ </b> </i>The words were filled with pain and bitterness as they came across as a whisper. I could feel the beginnings of a major headache coming on as the voice continued speaking, I could no longer make out the words. Before I could figure out who I was hearing, a shooting pain knocked me back to the present. My face was tingling as I blinked a few times and touched my cheek. It was warming up under my fingertips. </p><p>     	“Hey, you good there now, Levi?” I turned to my left side, changing my expression to annoyance. “What the hell was that for, Hange?” I glared at them as I could feel that headache set on quickly and that slap was not helping at all. “I guess no one taught you good manners. You aren’t supposed to stare at people after you meet them.” They started to chuckle after cracking a smile. “Tch, whatever.” They leaned over, whispering in my ear, “You need to explain that when we get back to the dorms.” “Fine.” They pulled away and smiled. “Now then, sorry about my friend here, he didn’t get much sleep since I woke him up early to be here.” “Oh no, it’s perfectly fine. I thought he might have fallen over or get sick since he was so pale.” The blonde boy waved his hands in front of him nervously as he spoke. He turned to meet my gaze, “I’m glad you are looking better, Mr. Ackerman.” I snorted at the kid. “Levi. Just call me Levi. You make me feel old when you say that.” He nodded enthusiastically. I noticed the other didn’t look up at all since he introduced himself. <i> ‘Eren. Green Eyes.’ </i>
	
</p><p>     	“Oh, well I guess I need to introduce myself. I’m Hange Zoe. Nice to meet you.” They smiled at the blonde and his friend. The blonde just nodded, “I’m Armin Arlett. Nice to meet you as well. Do you happen to know who the number two card is by any chance?” I could feel the excitement radiating off the brunette next to me before they could open their mouth. “Did you really draw two? I can’t wait to figure out what you are majoring in and what clubs you’ll be doing.” Hange was all but bouncing with excitement. ‘Here we go with the craziness again.’ Armin just smiled and placed a hand on the back of his head, chuckling nervously. “I am to assume you are two then?” Hange then pulled the sticker from over their back to the front of their shirt. “Does this prove it for you?” They smirked. “Y-yes, Hange.” They stuttered slightly, which I don’t blame him for being nervous, Hange is intimidating on their own till you get to know them. Crazy is a powerful force, and they know how to wield.  </p><p>      “Who is this you’ve brought with you, Armin?” They nudged the other gently, seeming the whisper something to the other. I guess they must be close, like Hange is with me, in a way. The brown-haired boy looked up from his hair, smiling at Hange. “My name is Eren Yeager. Nice to meet you, Hange.” Hange nodded and then looked over at me, no expression was present on their face, but their eyes held something different. I could only sense dread as I knew what they were going to want to talk about when we got back the dorms. We had managed to run into the boy we had seen three weeks prior and it set off something in me again, except it wasn’t a nightmare. I could see the gears turning in their head before I could even say anything. <i> ‘Shitty glasses is going turn me into their experiment. Fuck.’ </i> “Then can I assume you were assigned to Levi?” Hange had reached for their drink. “It would seem that way.” He gave a small smile towards to the brunette. “Well, I wish you the best of luck with this one then.” Hange gave me a smirk, “He can be a real downer at times.” I just snorted, “At least I don’t make people go deaf from talking with me. They get pretty excited and will scream your head off.” Hange just giggled. “I do go overboard sometimes.” </p><p><br/>
</p><p>     Hange lead the conversation after that, letting me have time to eat and clean up our plates before heading back to the dorms. “So those two were interesting enough. I can’t believe they both have such interesting majors.” Hange chuckled, unlocking the door to our dorm suite. “Yeah, different from us.” I felt like my body was on autopilot, just wanting to go back to bed, but I was dreading of the after effects of seeing those eyes again. “Well maybe not so different. History majors and Psychology majors can work together. I mean, in my research I look at the feelings of Déjà vu and how it pertains to our memory, whether if it was a memory from this life or a past one. Historians focus on the past and help remind us of everything from those times. I think he and I will work well together.” Hange sighed as they thought of the other possibilities as I tried not to give into the temptation of retreating to my room. “Also, that Eren, he isn’t as different from you as you would think. He’s an English major, hoping to be a writer, right?” Thankfully Hange’s question broke the trance on me. “Yeah, I think that’s what he said.” “Well then, a picture is worth a thousand words and every piece of literature paints a picture. Both creative minds and spirits, even if it is a way to understand your nightmares, Levi.” Hange looked over at me with a serious expression as the last words fell from their lips. </p><p>      “What do you want, shitty glasses?” I sighed, closing my eyes, already knowing what they were going to ask. I had been anticipating this conversation since that episode at the picnic with green eyes didn’t go so well. Hell, I didn’t even know what to think of it. This was the first time it had ever happened. Plus, that voice was new. “So, want to tell me why you were staring at Eren like you had seen a ghost?” placing my hands on my face I began to rub the area around my temples, trying to find the words to explain this experience. “I don’t know. It was like my body just had a reaction to seeing those eyes.” I looked up to Hange, meeting their gaze with confusion. “They looked familiar Hange. I don’t mean that in seeing them a few weeks ago, I mean like I’ve seen them before. I think I’ve seen them in my nightmares, but I don’t know how that would be possible.” Hange just nodded and took a breath before asking, “Did you notice anything else? Do you feel like this could have been a Daydream?” “I’ve never had this happen before. I’ve never heard voices, smelt anything, or seen anything during the day. Just when I would sleep.” “So, you did hear something or see something?” Hange was grabbing a notebook. They kept a record of what we talked about with my nightmares to help me be able to piece this mess together. I nodded, sitting forward, my elbows on my knees, hands rubbing together. “It was a voice that was muffled but still going through my mind. It was saying ‘Why? Why now? Are you back to grief me again… Eren?’. Then it just muttered other things before you slapped me.” Hange tried to hold back a snort and failed. “Sorry about that. You looked extremely pale and I thought you might pass out. That would have not been ideal. I mean, you are small, but heavy.” They chuckled slightly. “You are just weak, shitty glasses.” I glared at them, a small smirk playing on my lips.</p><p>     I sighed, running a hand through my hair, “Maybe I’m just tired and hallucinating. I could be catching the crazy bug from you.” I chuckled slightly, feeling the exhaustion set in. Hange cackled, “You can’t catch crazy from others Levi. I am not crazy, just passionate about my theories. Maybe if you would try to open up a little more, then we could try to figure it out. But only if you are willing.” Hange sighed and got up, heading over to the kitchen area. “You are starting to sound more like shrink every time we have these talk.” I sat, leaning my back against the couch. “Well, I have been reading this book written by a therapist looking into the same ideas as me. I figured that if I used the same methods as them, it might help. It’s an interesting read. The author has already published two other books as well.” I chuckled softly, closing my eyes. “Yeah, the last one I saw didn’t get too far with me. Can’t trust those who make a buck from your issues and just dismiss them.” “Well, not all of them are like that. Just because you had one bad apple, doesn’t make the whole tree rotten.” They chided as they were pulling out coffee mugs. “Well, who was the author of this book? Enlighten me then on how less rotten this apple is compared to mine then.” I turned looking at their back as they continued messing with the coffee maker. “Hmmm… Edwin? No that’s not right. Irvin? Nope. Well, the name escapes me at the moment. It’s sitting on the table if you want to have a look.” They pointed towards the coffee table. Sighing, I moved some papers out of the way.</p><p>      <i> ‘More Than a Lifetime's Worth seems like an interesting title…’ </i> Picking up the book, I look down at the author’s name. My grip tightened around it. I could feel the rage and anger before I realized that name that was set out before me. “Erwin Smith.” The sound from my mouth was just short of a growl from what I was still processing. However, I did notice the faint voice in the back of my mind, <i><b> ‘Commander.’ </b></i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hope and Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          I sit back in the couch, placing my hand over my eyes. A headache making its presence known was developing as images present themselves in my vision behind spots. I can almost make out the shapes, but a constant static makes it impossible to concentrate. I can feel my body begin to tremble as my stomach threatens to make me have the pleasure of retasting my food. The last thing I feel is something start to shake me before the welcomed feeling of darkness and silence takes me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	           The smell of blood and earth permeate the air. The sounds of moans and screams can be heard from all over. I try to open my eyes, but everything is still fuzzy for a moment, almost like the old-style televisions that need to warm up, the scene is unfolded. Horses are smashed with their riders splattered among trees. Loud thuds can be heard in the distance along with more screams. Lifeless bodies are scattered all over the forest floor. Green capes, tinged in red blood with steam coming from them, two wings are printed, fluttering in the wind. <i>‘This has to be another dream, but they were never this detailed. What the hell is going on?’</i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	           “Captain! Captain Levi!” I could hear someone calling out to me. I can feel my body just turn in the direction of the voice, almost like I’m on autopilot. “Petra. Where are the others?” A blonde girl came running up, standing in a strange uniform I had seen a few times in my dreams but not like this. The tan jacket had the same wing as the cape in the pocket. Straps wrapped around her legs that connected to these metal boxes on her legs. Gas canisters and long blades were attached to the boxes. The same green cape was attached to her back, fluttering behind her. </p>
<p>	           “I’m sorry captain, but we were separated when we came here. Eld and Gunter went ahead to see if the others needed help. Oluo went to help out the medic unit collecting bodies.” A quick scan around the area and I could feel my legs heading towards to where the thudding was coming from. “I’ll go on ahead, you just stay behind and find Oluo.” She placed a fist over her chest. “Yes captain.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	           Reaching down, grabbing ahold of the handles of my own blades, I realized I held them differently than the girl before, but it felt like this was comfortable, like this is what I’d done countless times before. Pulling the triggers, cords shot out with anchors on the ends, landing into the trees ahead. The hiss of gas from the canisters and we were flying. I had never remembered this happening in the dreams. Only death, panic, fear, blood, and mumbled conversations I never remembered from waking up. Just shapes and emotions. Never the feeling of flying, or freedom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>           As the trees passed by in a blur, I had a realization pass over me. <i>‘I never saw anyone’s real face. Just tid bits. What the fuck is going on?’<i> A low chuckle that I could feel before hearing. <b><i>‘Looks like you are starting to figure it out. Let’s see if you can handle it.’ </i></b> A deeper voice had filled my head. A voice of experience, one that held experience, a darkened wisdom, and raw emotion just waiting for tired wall to drop. A voice that sounded like it had been through hell and back. A voice that sounded like me but different. <i>‘This is a dream, what could I need to handle about that?’</i>  The voice never responded, instead it left me to my thoughts. </i></i></p>
<p>           I had never been able to see things in this amount of detail. Most of the time these dreams were just small snippets or just narrow focused. Never had I been able to make out a face. <i>‘Why was Petra in this one? No one from my life has ever appeared. No one who’s face I could make out has ever been in these dreams.’</i>  My thoughts were running faster than I could process, just like the foliage that we were passing. So many questions I had but no real answers and I doubt that the voice would be any help, not that it wasn’t a mind trick in the first place. I have never wanted a dream to be less real than I did in this moment. <i>‘This is just a dream. I’m pretty sure shitty glasses will be shaking me awake any moment.’</i>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            My thoughts were shoved to the back burner due to the next thing I see, a giant hand reaching up to grab me, but this body reacts in a way that almost seems to anticipate what was happening. Blades tilted, poised to strike, a feeling of anger and rage fill my being. The flight or fight instinct that would have made anyone else freeze up was non-existent. A spinning motion, blades slicing into the flesh, blood spattering all over my face and clothing, coming closer to the smiling face. Two more anchor strikes, coming out of the humanoid’s reach, then slicing right behind its head, steam bellowing out from the cut. Landing on a tree, I look down at the blade, blood turning to steam, almost making my stomach turn to knots with all the emotions racing through my head. Disgust, anger, pride, sadness, and fear. All these emotions assaulting, and my body keeps moving forward. <i><b> ‘Just keep moving forward. Freedom has to be just on the other side.’</b></i> That voice rang out again. <i>‘Freedom. Such a fickle word.’</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>           “Levi! Hey shorty! Wake up!” Hanji’s panic filled shrieks fill my ears as my body feels like its trembling. I open my eyes and immediately regret not going to my room as soon as I got back to the dorm. “Hey shitty glasses, unless you want me to puke, I suggest you stop.” I grumbled trying not have any more brain damage than already suffered by the violent shaking. I know they mean well, but seriously shaking me like a damn coconut tree, that was rough. Hanji had moved back, but that look on their face made me want to take back what I had said. Only for a minute. </p>
<p>           “I was worried about you. You kept on moving and talking in your sleep.” Hanji had sighed moving towards the kitchen. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. “I know. It was a weird ass dream.” I could hear the clink of cups and running water. I knew they were making tea to try to calm my nerves like they always did when I would wake up from one of those dreams. <i>‘This dream was so different. I feel like everything else was less intense than this one.’</i><br/></p>
<p>           “You always say it was a ‘weird ass dream’.” They chuckled slightly as they came back in, placing a cup in front of me. I chuckled back, “Yeah I guess so.” I reached for the cup, taking a sip. I glanced up and saw the look on their face. I placed the cup back down, looking over at them. “Go ahead and ask. I know that look, or do you need to go take a shit?” </p>
<p>            They had the biggest grin on their face. “Well, I had a feeling it was a dream. You were swinging your arms around like crazy and making all sorts of weird faces. I am going to record all of this in my journal, of course.” I nodded, “It was different. More detailed and I heard the voice again.” “Oh, you mean the one you were talking about yesterday?” “Yeah, that’s the one. It was strange and familiar. I can’t really explain it right now.” Hanji sighed, “You always say that when you first wake up.” “Well, I would like to see if anyone could after just waking up, you damn shit-for-brains.” Glaring daggers at the pouting person before me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>           I went to stay something else when an image flashed across my mind. The cape with the wings, the blood and gore all around it, but a single ray of light shining down on it. <i>‘Hope. Freedom.’</i> I got up and immediately went to my room, grabbing a sketch pad, outlining the image before it would disappear into the darkness again. I could hear Hanji come up from behind me, but I could care less. I needed to finish this before I lost it. The need to hold onto this feeling, this image, this lasting moment before the details became fuzzy again was so strong, I had not noticed the time when I had finished the sketch, labeling the colors needed for the piece to be put onto canvas. </p>
<p>           Placing my pencil down, I let out a sigh. Hanji had looked from their place on my bed to try to observe the piece from afar. “What did you make this time?” I held up the sketch, “It’s not finished but this is what I can remember this time.” “That’s an interesting design. What’s the idea behind it?” I picked up my pencil pointing at the cape, “I feel like wings that will carry the hope of many who want to be free. As you can see, the death surrounding it is that hope being passed on and shining through it all.” They nodded and chuckled, “You always act like this emotionless short little shit, but you are so passionate about your work.” I chuckled slightly, “I guess you are right, but I’m not short, shitty glasses.”</p>
<p>            I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, “I just wish these would start to make sense.” Hanji nodded and smiled softly, “You mean all of the artwork you have stashed everywhere in this room? That would be a remarkably interesting puzzle.” “Yeah, a six-year long puzzle and more in the making. I don’t know if we would find anything.” I leaned back in the chair looking up at the ceiling. <i>‘I don’t know if I want to know.’</i> I could hear the soft smile in their voice, “It would be a long thing to go through, maybe we could look over them and catalog them in a portfolio. It wouldn’t hurt since you are an art student to revisit past works. Never know when you’ll get inspired.” They wiggled their eyebrows suggestively.  </p>
<p>           “You just want to look over every piece for your experiment on me.” Looking around the room, different sketch books filled the shelves on a few bookcases, and canvases either hung up or placed in the closet were everywhere. Different mediums were used on the pieces of the past. Some with charcoal, oil pastel, and acrylic paints. Just looking over them all made my head hurt with memories and emotions a like flooding my mind.  ‘That would be even more of a pain in the ass than three days of shitting.’  Sighing I got up from my chair, turning towards the door when I felt hands on my shoulders. </p>
<p>           “Levi, I feel like looking back would get a better understanding of where you’ve been to see where you will go. Plus, I would love to see other pieces other than what I’ve had the privilege to sneak in to see.” They cackled like only a crazy person would do, but that’s just how they were. I nodded, “Well I guess I don’t see the harm in that, but it’s going to take forever.” I gestured to the shelves. They smiled, “I know, but it’ll be exciting, and we can go at your pace. Just remember, I am still your friend and I care about you, even though I don’t show that well. It’s exciting what’s happening to you, but I know you are suffering through it as well. Let me know if it’s too much for you.” They pulled me into a hug, which I surprisingly returned. We hardly ever had these mushy moments, but Hanji did try. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>           Another pain hit me in the head as an image ran through my mind. I saw someone with chestnut brown hair in a ponytail waving as they walked away. Green cape fluttering through the wind, as they ran towards the shadows. I could feel a tear run down my face as the voice called out in my mind again. 

</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>                 ‘That’s all I ever needed, damn shitty-glasses.’</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the late update, but it is a lot longer than I expected it to be. I also had intense writers block so I'm glad I was able to finish this in the last few days. I hope to have the next chapter up by March 1st at the latest. </p>
<p>We finally got to see another dream and thus will end the Saturday from hell for poor Levi. Hanji is such a good friend. I kinds wanna make the characters seem like their old selves but also different at the same time. I also can not wait for the interactions for college to start up. I know it's a slow burn and it will get into Levi x Eren soon, but not for a bit. </p>
<p>Also, thank you for all the KUDOS! I appreciate them and they make feel like you all enjoy this! </p>
<p>Lastly, this was not beta'd so please let me know if you see any mistakes and I will fix them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         Staring up at the ceiling, a small sigh escapes my lips. I glance over to the clock, 6:30, the green LEDs glare at me, taunting me to get out of bed before the alarm goes off at 7. Glaring right back at the clock I weigh out the options before me, get up out of this bed and get ready for a class at 9 am or just wait till 7 am for the alarm to go off to force me out of the comforts of the bed. I run a hand over my face, groaning as the thoughts of going back to sleep becoming a less tangible idea. I sit up, my body popping and cracking as I stretch. <i>‘That shitty glasses wasn’t joking about wanting to go through my artwork.’ </i></p>
<p>          Placing feet down onto the floor, a cold shiver runs through me, as the warmth from the bed starts to disappear. My eyes scan across the room looking for the clothes I laid out from the night before, but instead land on the canvas with the faint lines of a sketch on it. I walk over to it and look at it fully. The sketch isn’t as dark as it is in the book right next to it. I stare at it closely, realizing that I need to adjust the proportions of the background to the main focus of the piece. I grab my pencil to start to fix this error just as the blaring alarm goes off. </p>
<p>          I turn my gaze over to the offensive sound, placing down the pencil. Sighing I turn off the alarm, grabbing my clothes, and heading over to the bathroom for my morning routine, but still glancing over to the unfinished piece. <i>‘If I didn’t have classes I would have most of it done by now.’ </i> Shaking my head, I open the door to the bathroom. Placing my clothes on the counter, relieve myself, then undress. I fold up the black tank and gray boxer shorts on the floor before stepping into the shower, turning the temp of the water to hot, needing to wake up this numb body. I stand there in the water until my muscles start to relax and the need to be clean kicks in. </p>
<p>	            After the getting dressed I grab my grey messenger back and double check I have everything for my classes in it. I glance over at the clock, 7:30 am. I glance around the room, spotting my sketch book. I walk over and grab it along with my container of drawing pencils. ‘Might as well just in case.’ I head out of my room, heading towards to kitchen where I see the familiar ponytail. I also smell the familiar scent of coffee beans permeating the room. A small smirk comes across my face, “Better not be making breakfast. You’d burn the whole building down.” I place my bag on the ground next to the bar stools. “Well good morning to you, short baby boo.” They cooed sweetly while moving around the kitchen grabbing pop tarts and coffee cups. I glare at them, “Short baby boo? What? Did you go full blown crazy?” They start to cackle as they place a cup in front of me, placing sugar and cream in front of me as. “Well, you are short and have a baby face. Not my fault.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	            Once the coffee was done and the poptart mess is cleaned up, I glance up at the clock. 8:20. I reach down for my bag. <i>‘I’ll just start heading to the art building. Might avoid the crowd this way.’</i> Hanji looks in my direction, “Don’t forget, we need to be meeting up with the boys today and we still need to go through those.” They pointed at the piles of papers near the coffee table. “I know, Hanji.” “I’ll text you when I get more details. I would also recommend not leaving your phone on silent this time.” They chuckled softly. “I doubt you want to have me screaming your name all through out campus again.” I groaned, “Do not remind me. I’ll make sure it’s on vibrate. Later Hanji.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            I push open the dorm suite door and head towards the front entrance. I make it out the entrance when I feel my pocket buzz. I pull out my phone expecting one from shitty glasses, when it’s one from a number I don’t recognize. </p>
<p>                        <b>XXX-XXX-4065 8:25 am ‘Hey, could u help me find where Art Hist is? -Eren’</b> </p>
<p>            I sigh, <i>‘Damn brats. Didn’t they have orientation for this reason?’</i> I click my tongue before responding and adding the brat into my phone. </p>
<p>
                          <b>‘Yeah. I can show you. I’m on my way to the Art Building. Where are you, brat?’</b>
</p>
<p>             Shortly after I sent the text, another buzz sounds.</p>
<p>                        <b> Eren “Brat” 8:26 am ‘Co-ed dorms I can meet up w/ u some where else if need b’ </b><br/>

</p><p> </p>
<p>                    I squint at the text; I hate texting lingo. <i>‘I thought this brat was an English major. Isn’t it taboo for him to use this shitty excuse at the English language?’ </i></p>
<p>
                          <b> ‘I’m out front of the Co-ed dorms. Hurry it up. I have class in 30 minutes.’ </b>
</p>
<p>
                          <b> Eren “Brat” 8:27 am ‘omw’ </b>
</p>
<p>            I stick my phone back in my pocket. I start to notice that people are already starting to wander around looking for classes with maps of the campus in their hands. </p>
<p>            I hear the door click behind, turning to be faced with those green eyes. A small smile graces over his face. “Thanks again.” He mumbles slightly, his hair covering those eyes as soon as the words fall out. I smirk, “Whatever shitty brat. Didn’t you have orientation for this?” He shrugs and starts to sway a little. “I must have slept through it.” I feel the annoyance build in me as I turn towards the art building. “Well, I have a class that starts soon. Let’s go brat.” He doesn’t say anything, just follows quietly as we head towards the building. “What class do you have?” I look over my shoulder, just catch a glimpse of his eyes behind the brown locks. I click my tongue. Small talk has never been my forte and I never really want to deal with people this early in the morning. <i>‘Fucking brats.’</i> “Art History 101.” He now has a smirk on his face. <i>‘Cheeky little bastard. What the fuck is that look for?’ </i></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            We reach the building and I check the time on my phone. 8:50. <i>‘Fuck. I’ve never been this late entering a room.’</i> The thought of entering a room with eyes on me just makes me want to grimace. I hate when I feel like I’m on display at a zoo or a piece of meat wanting to be devoured. “Well, this is the building. What room are you going to?” I grumble out to him. He shifts, handing out a schedule he’s had in his hands. I look over it. I stop at the art history class. <i>‘Art history 101 with Pixis. 9 am. Fuck me.’</i> I look back up at him, my glare directed at the brat. He just looks at me with eyes peering, trying to swallow me whole. He looks so innocent, but that smirk earlier makes me realize he isn’t what he appears so far. I smirk, “Let’s go brat.” He nods, following closely. </p>
<p>            	Just as I thought, we get right into the classroom and everyone looks up at us, at me. I try to ignore the yes following as I take a seat in the back, no longer paying attention to the brat who is still following me. I can feel the smiles and eyes still on me as I pull out my notebook and pens for the class. That’s when I notice the whispers start up a few desks in front of me. “I’m so jealous right now.” “I wish that was me sitting next to him.” “Who is that new guy next to the hottie.” “I wouldn’t mind getting my ass kicked by that guy.” These comments are starting to piss me off. Happens every year since I started high school. I would always get this unwanted attention, I never really asked for it, but it was always there. I never let it show on my face, but it was always a little pathetic. To think I would be interested in shallow attempts or thoughts was disturbing. I was distracted from my thoughts when the sounds of a bag dropping down next to me became apparent. Another notebook and writing utensils that weren’t mine was next to me. I look over and see the brat getting settled next to me. </p>
<p>	            “Oi, brat. Who said you could sit next to me?” I give him a cold stare and indifferent tone. He just seems to ignore it, pulling his hair back to reveal his face. “Well, you told me to follow, right?” His words seem calm, but I can tell he’s a little off put by the attention he is getting. I click my tongue “Tch.” He hums, “Also, I wouldn’t mind sitting next to someone I know. Plus, I can copy notes off you.” Bright eyes look up at me, his smile is bigger now. I smirk, “Who said I would help you study?” He feigns hurt, “Petra did say you should help the underclassman you were assigned.” I sigh, pinching my nose, “Damn brats.” He just chuckles next to me, about to open his mouth again when the professor enters to room.<br/>
                        </p>
<p>            “Good morning. My name is Dot Pixis. Just call me Pixis. No professor is needed here. We are all equal here in the world of Art.” The older man smiled at the students. “I will be passing out the guidelines of this class and what you will need for it. I know a few of you are waiting to get the textbook till I tell you which one you’ll need. I will also be going over the first assignment that will be due next class on Wednesday.” The groans could be heard throughout the room. Pixis just chuckled, “It’s nothing horrible, just a short introductory essay about who you are, why you are taking the class, and what you hope to get out of it. Just three paragraphs minimum.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            The rest of the class went by in a blur, only having to open my notebook a few times to write down somethings I still would need for the class and the project dates, even though the guidelines were all printed on the syllabus. I never left it to shitty glasses to throw away papers without looking. I pick up my notebook and pens and place them back into my nag, standing up to leave. “Till next time. I’ll see you all Wednesday.” The older man called, leaving the room before the stampede started. I click my tongue as I wait for those in front me to go. I leave through the room and start heading to the math building. I don’t stop walking till I notice I still have a brat following. </p>
<p>            I sigh turning gaze over my shoulder, “You can stop following, brat.” He just hums but I tell he tenses slightly after I mention the word brat. “Are you still lost? I don’t have the time to show you, since my next class is in about 20 minutes.” He shakes his head. “I’m heading to the English building. It’s in this direction, I think.” His tone wavered a little at the end. I smirked, “The Math building, and English building are close together. I’ll point you to it. We’ll have to pick up the pace, brat.” He grimaced a bit, “Alright, but I do have a name, or would you prefer me to reference you as asshole?” I chuckled, “Whatever floats your boat.” He just grumbled about not wanting to be called a brat and his plan backfiring. <i>‘Maybe shitty glasses was right. This might not be so bad, unless the kid thinks I’m gonna do this every day.’</i> </p>
<p>	            The math building came up, I pointed down the path for the brat to follow and that he could see the other building already in the distance. I smirked as he looked still a little lost. “Want me to come pick you up when I’m done here? You look like you are going to shit yourself.” He glared up at me, “I don’t need you to. I’m not some little kid, ass hat.” I nodded, clicking my tongue. “Alright, Eren. See ya.” I dart back into the building, but not before seeing the twinkle in those bright eyes and hearing the soft murmur, “Later, Levi.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            I swear, Calculus should be considered torture. That class was the worst class I’ve ever had. Most classes go over the guidelines and the introduction phase, but not his one. Zackley was one of those professors who didn’t need to know who was in his class, he was determined to break them and get rid of the weak ones. Sadistic fuck had a quiz of some sorts to review what we had learned in our previous classes just to see what we remembered. But shit, some of that stuff was no where close to just being an innocent review. I’m just glad I had done well on it since he had us grade each other’s work and turn it into him. He said it didn’t count, but I could tell he was already testing the waters, figuring out who would mostly pass and who would fail out. I’m such a dumbass for listening to Hanji on who to pick for math class. <i>‘I’m gonna kick their ass when I see them next.’</i> I checked my phone as I left the building, seeing I had missed 5 text from said person. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                        <b>HANJI “Shitty glasses” 11:00 a.m. ‘Levi! We are going to have lunch at 12:30!’</b></p>
<p>                        <b>HANJI “Shitty glasses 11:30 a.m. ‘You better be there!’</b></p>
<p>                        <b>HANJI “Shitty glasses 12:00 p.m. ‘I’m out of class. Heading to the café.’</b> </p>
<p>                        <b>HANJI “Shitty glasses 12:05 p.m. ‘Short baby, don’t make me come find you.’</b> </p>
<p>                        <b>HANJI “Shitty glasses 12:07 p.m. ‘I’m gonna start yelling across the campus. SHORTY BABY’</b> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            	I glared at my phone, silently cursing the one person I would consider a friend, tightening my grip around my phones as I figured out the best way to respond. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                        <b>‘My class just got out. Don’t you fucking dare start shouting that or I will kick your ass, hide your router, and change the Wi-Fi password again.’</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>            	I sighed, putting my phone back in my pocket and start the trek out to the school café. I just smile to myself as I start to pass the English building realizing that my last class would be at 4 p.m. which means I’ll have some hours to kill. ‘Maybe I’ll get that shitty essay done.’ I am quickly pulled from my thoughts when I hear, “Levi! Over here!” I turn my gaze to the right side and see a small group coming up to me. “SHORTY BABY!” Hanji yelled rushing up to me, as I glared at them, trying to dodge the incoming hug I knew was coming. They just chuckled as they kept coming after me. “I swear to fucking god, I will keep that threat shitty glasses.” They immediately stopped in their tracks. “What threat?” I pinched my nose, “Look at your fucking phone the next time you start to blow up my shit. I just got out of class.” I could hear the chuckles around us as I realize that we aren’t completely alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>            	Bright eyes and a blonde look over to us. The blonde does a small wave. I turn my glare full force between them and Hanji. “I swear. You are the worst sometimes.” Hanji just smiles, placing their arm around my shoulder, “But you love me, remember? Who would put up with you otherwise?” I click my tongue with a small “Tch.” They start to cackle was they lead us to the school café. “See I told you.” I just smirk as a thought comes into my mind. “Well since you love me so much, shitty glasses, you’ll be treating me today.” They just stop in their tracks, “Huh?” I continue moving forward, “Did I fucking stutter?” “Oi, oi, oi, Levi. I thought we would be treating the underclassmen together.”  I turn looking over my shoulder, face as blank as possible, “You shouldn’t have called me shorty baby then.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                        <i><b>“You should have never called me shorty then.”</b></i> I hear the voice as the world starts to go black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just love Hanji in this chapter. I also hated taking calc in college, not sure if anyone else can relate.<br/>I'm sorry for being a few hours late since I tend to post early morning for this fic, but I have just finished this chapter and already working on the next one. </p>
<p>I will have the next update either by march 5th or the 6th. Once again, thank you for all the kudos. They keep me motivated to finish the next chapter. I appreciate all the love on it and the comments I've received. I will also be switching to Eren's POV after the next chapter. I will let you know in the notes before chapters if I have. So far we have had only Levi's POV. </p>
<p>Let me know what you think so far. Kudos and Comments get my ass in gear to get the next chapter done.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>